


What To Do When Your Best Friend Is An Idiot

by lumenera



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aromantic Suga, Asexual Sugawara Koushi, M/M, Oikawa Tooru Being an Idiot, aroace suga, best friends suga and oikawa, captains college squad, small six of crows reference
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:13:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23396071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lumenera/pseuds/lumenera
Summary: Oikawa [4:37 PM]:kouchan~Oikawa [4:38 PM]i messed uppppSuga [4:40 PM]What did you do this timeOikawa [4:41 PM]can i come over?Suga [4:42 PM]Do i have a choice?Oikawa [4:43 PM]ehh not reallyOikawa Tooru is an idiot, but Suga loves him anyway.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Oikawa Tooru & Sugawara Koushi
Comments: 8
Kudos: 100





	What To Do When Your Best Friend Is An Idiot

**Author's Note:**

> Not really sure why I'm writing this but okay, Suga and Oikawa as best friends holds my heart

Suga couldn’t help himself, he laughed.

“Kou-chan, this isn’t funny!!” Oikawa Tooru complained, dramatically draped over Suga’s bed. “You’re laughing at all of my misery.”

“It’s funny, okay?” Suga laughed some more, just to spite his best friend. “You see Iwaizumi for the first time in two months and promptly insult him before telling him ‘maybe you liked his stupid face’ before running away? That’s _golden_ , Oikawa.”

Oikawa sighed dramatically. In fact, everything that Oikawa did was dramatic and extra, that’s just who he was. “Why, why, why did I end up with a best friend who’s aromantic and doesn’t understand the pain of heartbreak?”

Suga hit him with a pillow. “You make it sound like he broke up with you.”

“I blew my chance, so I might as well have,” Oikawa took the pillow from his grasp and thumped his head against it, flipping over so now he was laying face first on Suga’s bed.

“Tooru, are you okay?” Suga’s mom stood in the doorway.

“Your son is being rude to me~” said Oikawa, head still buried in the pillows.

“Koushi, it looks like Tooru’s not having a good time, don’t antagonize him.” His mom told him gently. 

“Mama, he deserves it.” said Suga, defending himself.

“Mean!” came Oikawa’s indignant yelp.

Suga’s mom laughed, used to their antics by now. “I came to see if Tooru wanted any milk bread buns?”

Oikawa’s head shot up. “Milk bread?”

“It’s in the kitchen.”

Oikawa eagerly followed her out and returned with his coveted milk bread happily in his hands. “Kou-chan~, I think your mom likes me more than you.”

“I mean, she might.” Suga fixed his bed so it didn’t look like a storm called Oikawa just came by. He had enough sense not to eat on Suga’s bed though, opting for the floor. “How have your classes been?”

“Not bad,” said Oikawa between bites. “Ushiwaka’s in my physics class though, do you know how annoying that is?”

He did know, considering Oikawa texted him about 30 times when he saw his former rival.

“He asked to be my lab partner and I told him no, so I ended up with Bokuto–”

“Wait, Bokuto?” Suga’s head shot up.

“Yeah, Bokuto Koutarou. Top 5 high school aces?”

“I know him, our schools did a training camp together last year. He went to Fukurodani, black and white spiky hair? He has a real affinity for Hinata and Tsukisima, though.”

“Oh, Chibli-chan and Glasses-kun? Yeah, I can see that. He’s pretty energetic like Chibli-chan, but Glasses-kun I don’t get.”

“I don’t know why you’re so insistent to refer to my kouhai like that.”

“Well, I can’t stop now. Nicknames are for everyone.” Oikawa attempted to throw the plastic wrapper of his milk bread bun in the trash, but missed. Suga tossed it in the trash for him because Oikawa didn’t move an inch.

“Go home, Oikawa. Have you seen your parents at all today?”

“Well I dropped my bags off, but they weren’t home, so I went to go see Iwa-chan then came here.”

“You come home from Uni and you haven’t said hi to your parents?”

“Is Kou-chan kicking me out?” Oikawa pouted.

“Fine. You can stay for dinner if you want. My parents won’t care, anyway.” Of course they wouldn’t, his parents loved his best friend.

• • •

Oikawa [3:18 AM] _kou chan~_

Oikawa [3:18 AM] _kou chann~_

Oikawa [3:18 AM] _kou channnn~_

Suga [3:19 AM] _What do you want Oikawa it’s 3:19 in the morning_

Oikawa [3:20 AM] _tell iwa-chan i miss him_

Oikawa [3:20 AM] (≧◡≦) ♡

Suga [3:20 AM] _Why don’t you tell him_

Oikawa [3:21 AM] _because youre a good best friend_

Suga [3:22 AM] _Go to sleep_

Oikawa [3:23 AM] _but i cantttttt_

Suga [3:23 AM] _Don’t wake me up please_

Suga [3:23 AM] _Goodnight Tooru_

Oikawa [3:25 AM] _kou-chan come backkkk_

Oikawa [3:25 AM] 。゜゜(´Ｏ`) ゜゜。

Oikawa [3:25 AM] _mean_

Suga woke to a slew of texts from Oikawa. He scrolled through them, marking the time stamps, because apparently his best friend had nothing better to do than text him for a straight 15 minutes.

Oikawa [3:43 AM] _i hope you know i love and appreciate you_

Oikawa [3:44 AM] _which is why you should answer my texts_

Oikawa [3:44 AM] _i know you love me_

Oikawa [3:45 AM] ♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡

Oikawa [3:47 AM] ♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡

Oikawa [3:48 AM] _look at all the hearts i sent you_

Oikawa [3:49 AM] _you know what you should do_

Oikawa [3:49 AM] _im asking nicely_ ♡

Oikawa [3:50 AM] _when you wake up though cause apparently your alseep_

Oikawa [3:51 AM] _you should talk to me at 3 AM though apparently im cool then_

Oikawa [3:52 AM] _bokuto thinks im funny_

Oikawa [3:53 AM] _we should all go out for ramen or something when you visit me in toyko_

Oikawa [3:54 AM] _koushiiiii why are you so mean_

Oikawa [3:55 AM] _cause youre not responding_

Oikawa [3:55 AM] _i have been suffering_

Oikawa [3:56 AM] _do you think iwa chan hates me?_

Oikawa [3:57 AM] _refreshing chan~~~~_

Oikawa [3:58 AM] _when you wake up youre texting iwa-chan for me please please_

Oikawa [3:58 AM] _and no before you ask i dont need sleep_

He sighed. Oikawa was going to be insufferable to deal with if he’d sent that many texts. He had a best friend to bribe. He stopped by the local bakery before heading over to Oikawa’s house.

“Glad to see you’re back from Uni, Sugawara-kun.” said Arima Hideko as she rang up Suga’s purchase. “I’m assuming the milk bread is for Oikawa-kun?”

“Yeah, it’s for Oikawa.” Suga replied. They'd frequented the bakery so many times, everyone that worked there knew of Oikawa's affinity for milk bread.

“How are you liking it?” Arima Hideko was only a few years older than Suga and Oikawa, having graduated from Uni two years ago. Her sister, Shoko, was a third year at Seijoh.

“It’s not bad, the classes are pretty hard though.” Suga pulled out a 300 yen bill and gave it to her.

“Have a good day.” She passed the bread back over. “Tell Oikawa-kun I said hi.”

“Will do, Arima-san.” he promised. He walked back to his neighborhood with his prize in his hands. Oikawa answered the doorbell.

“Ooh, milk bread?” Oikawa eagerly snatched the bag out of Suga’s hands. “Thanks, Kou-chan, I’m out!” 

“Didn’t you buy two full loaves yesterday?”

“Yeah, but I was sad because _someone_ wouldn’t text Iwa-chan for me.”

“So you ate two entire loaves of milk bread.”

“I mean, when you put it that way, yeah.” Oikawa shrugged.

“Where is your impulse control?”

“Well it was asleep, but now it’s right here!” He threw his arms around Suga.

“Thanks, I guess.” He accepted the hug. “I’m not sorry for not texting Iwaizumi, by the way. That’s your problem. Also, Arima-san says hi.”

“You got me milk bread from Arima’s?” If possible, Oikawa’s smile grew wider. “Theirs is the best!”

It was safe to say Oikawa considered all things forgiven. Well, that was easier than Suga thought.

• • •

Suga [12:45 PM] _Hey Iwaizumi_

Suga [12:45 PM] _Can you do me a favor?_

Iwaizumi [12:50 PM] _is this about oikawa_

Suga [12:52 PM] _Yeah, he thinks you’re mad at him_

Iwaizumi [12:53 PM] _sillykawa_

Iwaizumi [12:53 PM} _he was acting kinda weird_

Suga [12:53 PM] _If you could meet up with him sometime this week that would work_

Suga [12:54 PM] _And you should confess your feelings, I’m tired of Oikawa complaining_

Iwaizumi [12:55 PM] _how did you know i liked him_

Suga [12:56 PM] _Magic ;)_

Suga [12:56 PM] _Sorry, Oikawa is rubbing off of me with all his kamojis_

Suga [12:57 PM] _Both of you are really obvious_

Iwaizumi [12:57 PM] _ill meet up with him sometime this week_

Suga [12:59 PM] _Thankss Iwaizumi_

Oikawa [1:16 PM] _kou kou kou channnnn_

Suga [1:25 PM] _Yeah_

Oikawa [1:25 PM] _guess who texted meeee~_

Suga [1:26 PM] _Iwaizumi?_

Oikawa [1:27 PM] _yeah iwa chan wants to meet up_

Suga [1:28 PM] _Sounds like fun_

Oikawa [1:29 PM] _you should meet up with those karasuno kids_

Oikawa [1:29 PM] _check on the team or something since youre back in town_

Suga [1:30 PM] _Yeah I was going to drop by one of their practices_

Oikawa [1:31 PM] _say hi to chibli chan and tobio chan for me_

Suga [1:32 PM] _Okay I guess_

• • •

“Kou-chan!!” Bright sunlight hit Suga’s face as Oikawa pulled back the curtains. “Rise and shine!!”

“Ugh, who let you in?” Suga pulled the pillow over his head, blocking the light.

“Your mom, of course. Who else?” Oikawa gently tugged the pillow away from his face. “It’s Iwa-chan day!!”

“Why are you bothering me, then?” He still wasn’t fully awake.

“Because you’re my best friend, of course!”

“Go bother Iwaizumi or something.”

“But your mom’s making us breakfast.”

After they’d eaten breakfast, Oikawa left for his meeting–read: date–with Iwaizumi. Suga tried to do some readings for uni that he was assigned to do over break, but found he couldn’t focus on them. It was all rather dreary stuff, he was supposed to be annotating an English book called _A Tale of Two Cities_. Suga wasn’t into much English literature. He picked up his phone instead, and found a new text message.

Daichi [11:53 PM] _I was wondering if you wanted to get coffee with Asahi and me?_

Daichi [11:54 PM] _Since we’re all back in town together_

Suga [11:55 PM] _Yeah I’d love that_

Daichi [11:56 PM] _Great, 12:30 at that cafe near Karasuno?_

Suga [11:58 PM] _That works, see you then_

Suga gave up on the uni readings. They could wait. It wasn’t too hot outside, so he decided not to grab a jacket.

“Mama, I’m heading out to meet Daichi and Asahi!’ He called as he left.

“Okay, have fun!”

Karasuno wasn’t too far away from his house, but he thought it best to get there early. It seemed like Daichi and Asahi had the same idea though, because they were already there when he arrived.

“Oh, great, you’re here,” said Daichi. He and Asahi had grabbed a table near the front of the cafe, each with a drink. Suga ordered a mocha with whipped cream before joining them.

“How have you guys been?” Suga asked.

“I’ve been okay,” Daichi said, stirring his coffee. “Uni is a lot harder than I thought it would be. Kuroo and Bokuto have helped make the transition of Tokyo a lot easier, though.”

“You go to the same college as them?” Suga asked, remembering that Oikawa had mentioned his Physics lab partner was Bokuto.

Daichi looked surprised. “I thought I mentioned it, but yeah.”

“Oikawa goes there too, he said he and Bokuto are lab partners.”

“Oh yeah, I thought I saw him around.” Daichi pondered this. “If I see him, I’ll make sure to say hi. What about you, Asahi?”

“I’m doing pretty good, my trade apprenticeship started,” Asahi fiddled with the buttons on his shirt. Out of the three of them, he was the only one that opted not to go to college, but he seemed to prefer it over student life. Suga was glad he decided not to force himself into something he wouldn’t like. Asahi talked a little more about what he was doing, then the conversation switched to Suga.

“Student life is interesting,” he said, taking a sip of his mocha. It was still warm. “They assigned me readings over break, you know the English book _The Great Gatsby_? Yeah, I’m reading that.”

Daichi inhaled. “Yeah, that’s a fun one.”

The visit went by a lot faster than Suga thought it would, and soon it was time for Daichi and Asahi to go. Suga stopped by Karasuno just to look. A wave of nostalgia washed over him. It was nice to be back home. His phone buzzed. Well, the break from Oikawa’s insistent texts was nice while it lasted.

Oikawa [3:41 PM] _kou chan he asked me out!_

Suga [3:41 PM] _Congrats_

Oikawa [3:42 PM] _im coming over_

Suga [3:42 PM] _Oikawa I’m not home_

Oikawa [3:42 PM] _youre not?_

Suga [3:43 PM] _I went out for coffee with Daichi and Asahi_

Oikawa [3:43 PM] _oh_

Oikawa [3:44 PM] _ill be here when you get home then_

He loved his best friend, but sometimes he could be a little much. Suga smiled at his phone. He started running home, he didn’t want to keep Oikawa waiting. He’d already bought him milk bread once today, he didn’t plan on buying more.

“Kou-chan, would you believe that Iwa-chan is secretly a romantic?” Oikawa was already sprawled on his bed when he opened the door.

“Sure?”

“He got me flowers. _Flowers_ , Kou-chan.” Oikawa showed him the flowers.

“Very nice.”

“You don’t seem that interested.” Oikawa accused.

“Why would I be?” Suga gave him a quizzical look. “He’s your boyfriend.”

“But aren’t you happy for me?”

“Of course I am, what kind of friend do you take me to be?”

“My best friend, obviously.”

“Is this where I threaten Iwaizumi if he hurts you?”

“Sorry Kou-chan, I think Iwa-chan would snap you like a twig if you tried.”

“What’s _that_ supposed to me?” Suga hit him with a pillow.

“Well, it’s the intent that matters, I guess.” Oikawa flashed a smile at him. “You’re the best, by the way.”

“Love you too, Tooru.”

• • •

Suga [7:05 PM] _If you hurt him, Iwaizumi, I will find you._

Suga [7:06 PM] _Just letting you know_

**Author's Note:**

> Head cannon that Oikawa is very familiar with everyone who works at his local bakery because he buys milk bread all the time and that he'd be that sleep deprived person texting at 3 AM with the weirdest messages  
> And absolutely head cannon that Iwaizumi is absolutely a romantic at heart  
> I definitely wrote this because my best friend is annoyed over the fact that I consider myself Aro so I never have to go through a breakup if I never get into a relationship  
> Hope you liked it!


End file.
